Time Machine
by JoonXiiing
Summary: I can't write the summary -v


TIME MACHINE

Cast : Zhang Yixing (Lay), Park Hyunji

Genre : Sad Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : this FF is mine and the cast is their self

All of Hyunji POV.

Aku berada diruangan ini, hanya sendiri. Walaupun biasanya tidak seperti ini. Ya, aku biasa berdua dengannya disini. Bermain piano bersama. Tertawa karena leluconnya. Memakan masakannya dan memuji segala kehebatannya.

Bukankah menyenangkan?

Tapi asal kalian tahu.

Ini sudah berakhir. Ya, ini telah berakhir.

Kisah yang dulu sudah kami bangun telah pergi karena sebuah keegoisan. Entah siapa yang salah. Aku yang terlalu manja? Atau dia yang terlalu baik? Bukankah ini konyol? Kenapa bisa aku menyia-nyiakan namja sepertinya?

Aku yang memulai. Aku yang berkata dengan wajah dinginku.

'Aku merasa perpisahan kita akan mudah kulalui' lalu kulihat wajahnya yang pucat mendengar ucapanku. Dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya, 'Apa kau yakin?' aku hanya mengangguk mantap.

'Wae?' satu kata tanya yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Aku menghela nafas, aku malas menatapnya saat itu.

'Kenapa katamu? Kau tak pernah punya waktu untukku, kau tahu? Kau selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan ini itu. Kau hanya menelfon dan menemuiku seminggu sekali. Aku kesepian, dan kau mengacuhkanku karena kau menganggap hal-hal lain jauh lebih penting dariku' aku berkata dengan sedikit emosi, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatap dalam mataku.

'Mianhae, aku berjanji akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi' nada memohon begitu jelas terdengar disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Namun aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

'Lupakan aku dan jangan hubungi aku lagi' hanya itu jawabanku dan aku pergi menjauh darinya.

Sebuah kesalahan yang mendapat penyesalan. Itu kesalahan terbesarku dan penyesalan terbesarku. Hidupku semakin sunyi tanpanya. Apa dia benar-benar mengikuti kata-kataku? Semudah itukah ia menyerah? Entah kenapa, aku jadi berharap lagi padanya.

Aku tahu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna. Aku bahkan mempunyai kekurangan dan kekurangan terbesarku adalah sifat egoisku. Itu penyebab semua perpisahan ini kan? Aku bahkan rela melepas namja yang paling sempurna hanya karena egoku.

Seorang Park Hyunji benar-benar bodoh karena dengan mudahnya melepas seorang Zhang Yixing dari dekapannya. Hyunji si bodoh melepas si jenius Lay. Kau gila Hyunji.

Walau kucoba berkata seperti itu pada diriku sendiri. Tetap saja egoku mengalahkan semua rasa sesal itu. Aku selalu menyalahkannya. Dia yang tak pernah memperhatikanku. Dia yang selalu mengacuhkanku. Dan dia yang tak sesering dulu mengatakan kata cinta padaku. Bukankah itu egois?

Itu membuat luka hatiku semakin dalam. Rasa sesal itu semakin luas dihatiku. Dan apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka dihati ini.

Bila mesin waktu bisa kugunakan.

Aku akan pergi menemuimu.

Andai aku bisa melakukannya.

Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi.

Kecuali dirimu dan hanya dirimu.

Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku butuh mesin waktu.

Hari-hari yang menemani kesendirianku berlalu begitu lambat. Air mata yang keluar dari mataku rasanya sudah habis terkuras. Hanya untuk menangis. Menangisi kebodohanku. Dan menangisi kepergianmu.

Namun hukuman dari kesalahan ini terasa begitu berat. Kau tahu, Lay? Bahkan setiap malam kau selalu ada dimimpiku. Kau tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang membuatmu terlihat tampan. Dan suara merdu milikmu yang terus menyerukan namaku dan mengungkapkan semua rasa cintamu padaku. Dan setiap aku terbangun, aku akan menangis lagi karenamu.

Kata-kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan sebelum kau pergi. Saat ini masih terulang-ulang dibenakku, hatiku masih tetap sakit. Awalnya kau hanya mengatakan satu kalimat.

'Kembalilah padaku' hanya itu. Ada rasa bahagia yang terselip didadaku. Tapi aku tak tersenyum. Aku hanya mengatakan, 'Kau tak pantas untukku' lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku sampai disebrang jalan sementara kau masih mengejarku sambil terus berkata.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku mati aku akan melakukannya'

Bukankah dia gila? Sangat gila. Aku berbalik dan ingin menjawab kata-katanya. Dia tak ada. Yang ada hanya orang-orang yang berkerumun dan ambulance yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu dan melihat seseorang dengan darah diseluruh tubuhnya.

Dia Lay.

Hanya sebuah kesalahan hanya sebuah penyesalan.

Haha. Dengan egoisnya aku masih mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tak yakin disurga kau masih sudi menatapku. Kini aku yang gila karenamu. Kumohon, jika ini mimpi. Cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

Andai saja aku bisa melewati waktu dan berjumpa denganmu lagi.

Bila saja bisa.

Jika kita memiliki pemecahan masalah dalam kejadian ini.

Jika aku bisa mengendalikan egoku.

Maka tidak akan ada penyesalan-penyesalan yang kualami saat ini.

Sebelum kenangan kita benar-benar terlupakan. Bolehkah aku mengingatnya sekali lagi? Pertemuan pertama kita. Pernyataan cintamu. Ciuman pertama kita. Perpisahan kita. Dan kepergianmu.

Beri aku mesin waktu. Ini konyol. Mesin waktu itu adalah sebuah pecahan kaca yang kini kugoreskan dinadiku.

END.


End file.
